Our New Heroes
by CaseyTheGreat
Summary: What if Chuck Greene and Frank West were never in Fortune City? What would happen to the survivors? Those who died in the arena? The men and women who made it to the safe house? A supernatural being force them into different groups, making them work together. Now they have the chance to live again. A chance, to be reborn.
1. Chapter 1

Fortune City.

Fortune City was gone. The smell of blood filled the air as poor fools who happened to be in the wrong place were being ripped limb from limb. Flesh ripped from bone. Windows were smashed as looters worked their way through every last store. Screams echoed within the Royal Flush Plaza and the plethora of casinos.

The arena was completely over flowed with the undead. People whaled in horror and pain as they saw loved ones pulled into hoards of the demonic creatures. Others that actually managed to stay alive to a fault were pushing away zombies with whatever they could find. Most would die. Others got to the safe house, while the remaining members of the living were scattered across the city.

This was there chance to live. It was obvious no one was coming to their rescue. They all had a chance, those who never got out of the arena, the men and women who made it to the safe house, and those who were left for dead. A chance, a slim, minuscule, sliver of a chance to continue to live on.

To be reborn.


	2. Kirby Wilkenson

Kirby hugged his feet while he sat on the cold floor of the safe house. His light green polo and blue jeans were dowsed with sweat. He scratched at the small amount of stubble on his chin. He probably should have expected this, Kirby always had the worst possible luck. From tripping down the stairs and breaking his arm as a kid, to a paint bucket landing on his head and suffering a concussion.

 _Where is everybody?_

He saw others enter the safe house with him when that security guy let them in. One guy was wearing a wife beater, while a "big" dude was wearing a TIR shirt. He hasn't seen any of them since he showed up.

Speaking of which, he never got the purpose of Terror is Reality. It just… didn't make sense to him. He wasn't in Fortune City for the show, he was there to gamble, though he really wasn't keen on sharing it with others.

Even though the celebrity stars of that episode were… what were their names? Huck White and Hank North maybe?

The most shocking thing to him was that he had actually managed to calm down a small amount. After seeing people get eaten and start eating other people. You think he would find himself a little more upset.

More sweat continued to form on his brow as he wiped in away. His breathing became shallow, Kirby looked down at his hand to see it wasn't there. Vision was failing him. He laid his head on the back wall and coughed.

This couldn't happen. He wasn't bit! He managed to slip out of the Yucatan Casino without as much as a smudge. His body language went from on edge to a tired, pathetic slump. His mind gathered up enough steam to let out one more legitimate thought before he let sleep take him away.

 _This must be what it feels like to die._


	3. John Boog

Of all his friends, John seemed to be the only one worried about the zombies.

John Boog and his three best friends Brian, Kevin and Curtis had barricaded themselves in an unfinished store in the South Plaza Mall. What were they doing instead of finding shelter?

PLAYING A FUCKING BOARD GAME!

John's wardrobe made it easy to that he was dressed up as a character from the game they were playing, the kind hearted Dr. Swingleton to be exact. He loved to play the game as much as his friends, but clearly this was not the right time.

 _I blame Curtis. He said he wanted to stay and we actually stayed. I'm supposed to be the leader of this stupid group and they listen to CURTIS! I love the big lug but christ. There are somethings you do-_

"Kev, it's your turn." John heard Brian mutter, attempting to keep his voice down, zombie were attracted to that sort of stuff. Kevin was easily John's best friend of the group of friends. So he was obviously worried. Kevin's usually bright blue eyes now held a glazed over look, and he stuttered as he spoke.

"I… I'm fine Brian. Don't worry." Sweat dripped down his fore head as he threw the twelve sided die.

What a sour way to end up. Come to an amazing city for a video game tournament and to meet girls and you get a zombie outbreak. Then again they didn't have much luck with the ladies and that Eric Masters kid was supposed to be the best game player in all the state of Nevada, so… there's that.

Kevin pulled himself up from his sitting position and stood up. Walking over to the bench that was a part of the barricade, he sat down. Curtis was not happy. "Get back here and finish your turn Kevin," he spoke with a slowly rising anger. Everything always needed to be his way. Brian looked down at his feet while John scowled at Curtis and walked toward Kevin.

"Are you okay man?" John spoke in a hushed tone. Kevin's knees shook as he stood up. "Stop worrying dude. I'll be okay…"

Kevin fell backwards on to the plywood that was used for the barricade and broke it in half. Zombies began to flood into the unfinished store. The last John saw of Kevin was him being completely overwhelmed.

A loud bang was heard behind him. He looked and saw Curtis and Brian passed out on top of their board game. John landed on his back while more of the undead shambled up to him. He shut his eyes while he felt there cold lifeless bodies pile on top of him and his closest and only friends.


	4. Camille Payne

Camille Payne ran through the multiple bends and turns around slot machines and zombies in the Atlantic Casino. Her shoulder length brown hair was completely frizzled. Her purple knit sweater was covered in mud and blood. Zombies had ripped plenty of holes in her plaid shorts. She didn't care. The most precious jewel in her life was gone and she was going to worry about clothing? She ran through the small koi pond in the front of the casino and dowsed her legs. As a zombie approached her she took the lead pipe she was holding and slammed the hollow metal onto its weak skull, easily shattering it. The groans filled the usually loud casino that echoed with the sound of slots trying to goat one more play out of there penniless saps. Tears strained her eyes. Her eyes locked onto the front doors before they disappeared behind the wall of zombies. She felt like a complete fool. This problem could have been avoided if she just agreed with her daughter and went to The South Plaza.

 _Lillian… Oh dear god no. Lillian…_

The fact Camille's daughter might be dead was actually starting to sink in. Camille and her daughter Lillian were separated at the South Plaza Mall. Camille thought they should head to The Royal Flush Plaza, while Lillian said they should stay at the unfinished mall.

In the heat of the moment and anger, Lillian stormed back into the halls of unfinished stores. Camille swerved her way through the lobby and made it outside. She knew that if she made a run for Royal Flush that she wouldn't make it. The closest building was The Atlantic Casino, so she ran inside. Camille could still here her poor baby's voice.

 _We have to go to Royal Flush!_

 _No! We can stay here. Clear out these zombies. Make a shelter for ourselves._

 _Don't be stupid Lilly! Come on!_

 _Mom! Let go! We should stay! There's ten times more of those things out there then in here!_

 _We can make it!_

 _No mom! I am sick of you never listing to me!_

 _Shut up and come on!_

 _Fuck you!_

That was the last she saw of Lillian. For all Camille knew she could be dead. The fact that was a possibility made her want to throw up.

So she did.

She landed on her knees in the koi pond and released what little food she had in her stomach into the shallow water. Zombies grabbed at her shirt while her vision faded. So many things she never had the chance to say to her little girl, as clichéd as that might sound. Her eyes slowly shut as she was pulled out of the pond by the undead, prepared to accept her fate as she was ready to be devoured.


	5. Dale Kerpan

People say that when you're put in a life threatening situation, you see your life flash before your eyes. You look back at your life and realize your mistakes and the things you most likely should've done in a time of poor decision making.

That wasn't the case for Dale Kerpan.

For Dale, the only thing he could think of was how this entire situation reminded him of the prank Mark McGee played on the staff last month.

The staff in the arena were short-handed, so they asked for the help of Chief Security Officer Dale Kerpan and his rag-tag band of idiots who didn't take their job seriously or took their job WAY to seriously.

They had gotten their second shipment of zombies for the Terror is Reality show, but Mark thought it would be a good idea to let two or three of those things run free, he thought it would be funny. You know what, it was funny.

The idea that, just a few seconds ago, he watched Mark's face ripped from him as if it were paper made him want to cry. Something had clearly went wrong in the arena. Maybe it was malfunction with the gate, or someone did it themselves. Now was not the time to dwell on it.

Dale knew he was going to die, he was okay with that. What he wasn't okay with was watching other people die and he didn't do anything to help. He stood on the upper level of the lobby, in front of the stairs, behind the motorcycle stand. A women in a grey tube top and glasses pushed away a zombie with a CURE sign down by the front doors. By her young complexion he guessed that she was a member of the, as he eloquently put it "hippie group". He aimed his pistol and fired at the zombie crawling up behind her. She looked at Dale and mouthed a small 'thank you' before running closer to the door.

He stood next to a shirt booth to catch his breath. Dale turned his head to the other end of the lobby to see the only other alive security team members. Oscar and Julius kept ringing out shot after shot. There was no way Dale would make it through the sea of the undead. He knew he had lost his last friends when an explosion erupted behind them. He watched Oscar fly forwards and Julius completely disappeared.

The blast made the arena shake and Dale lost his footing, falling off the motorcycle stand and landing on his back. His pistol slid next to him.

He reached for the metallic lifeline, but realized his head was swimming with pain from the landing.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position and scooted backwards into more zombies. His eyesight began to fade away as he was pulled into the hoard.

In a state of fear and panic he attempted to kick away the creatures, but it was no use. He was too weak to pull himself away from the flesh eaters.

Even in this situation of despair and certain death, his life still didn't flash before his eyes. All he could think about was weird shit like; what was the last thing he said to Oscar? Who will feed his dog? Will anyone miss when he's gone?

Most likely a stupid joke, and his landlord would probably feed his dog. The last question however, his guess would be no one. He didn't have any family. His two closest friends just got blown up. He had no one.

As he faded away, he knew that didn't matter anymore.


	6. Rosa Collins

"Girls! Check out these heels!"

"Erica, I just found the most adorable skirt. What did you manage to grab Rosie?"

"Umm… nothing special. Look, can we just leave. I'm getting nervous."

"Leave! How can we leave with these prices!?"

Questions like that made Rosa question her friendship with Bessie and Erica. The three friends sat in Kathy's Space inside the Royal Flush Plaza. They came to Fortune City to shop and found the perfect deals to fit their budget. A zombie outbreak was the last thing any of them expected.

Apparently a zombie outbreak was the last thing they cared about as well. Their lives were being placed in danger because of some sleezeball prices. Rosa couldn't leave them, they've all been friends since kindergarten. Even if they were stupid, they would never leave HER behind.

"Rosa? You still with us sweetie?" Bessie's southern accent broke through her train of fault. Erica looked up to see that she was ok. Rosa was fine, just a little peeved off.

She would kill to be in her sister Gemini's place right now.

 _I guess I should have married a gambling man, then I would be sitting pretty like she is right now._

Rosa let the thoughts of her sister leave her head for now and she turned back to her life-long friends. "Are we almost done? I don't think we can stay here much longer." Rosa spoke quietly, as to not alert the zombies roaming the mall walkways. Erica rolled her eyes, of course she wouldn't want to leave. "We haven't even gotten to the shoes darling!"

"You mean YOU haven't gotten to the shoes yet." Rosa spat back at her. It was true, Rosa already had all her clothing picked out and it was lying next to her. Bessie looked behind her out into the mall, she let out a small gasp. Rosa turned her head to look where Bessie was looking. She gave a short scream when she saw a small group of zombies forming and shambling towards Kathy's Space. Rosa and Bessie moved to the back of the store while Erica continued to look through the long assortment of high heels.

"Erica, I'm sorry but we really need to get movin' right about now." Bessie squeaked. "Just a few more… minutes Bess." Erica spoke slowly, almost slurring her words.

The zombies moved slow, however they were clearing a good distance and became close to the shop. Rosa looked around for some weapon. Nothing looked extremely useful, Rosa and Bessie looked over to Erica who was sweating.

"ERICA PLEASE! We need to go!" Rosa screamed while grabbing for a pair of scissors on the pay counter. Bessie pushed against the back wall, as if to break through it.

Erica looked over to her friends with glazed over eyes. She opened and closed her mouth as if to say something. She dropped the shoes she was wearing and fell to the ground. Rosa looked behind her to see Bessie on the ground, breathing heavily.

Rosa got down on one knee to check on her southern friend. She wasn't dead, shut completely out cold. She attempted to lift herself up but found that she couldn't. Her legs gave out on her and she lied down on the cold tiles. The zombies were still at least a store length away. At least she wouldn't be awake for when they ate her.


End file.
